<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miles Comes Out by ReleasingmyInsanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616080">Miles Comes Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity'>ReleasingmyInsanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coming Out is Easy on Sesame Street [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sesame Street (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Polyamory, Bisexual Male Character of Color, Black Male Character, Canon Character of Color, Coming Out, Family, Gen, POV Character of Color, Podfic Linked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Miles comes out to his three parents: Susan, Gordon, and Bob.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Johnson &amp; Gordon Robinson &amp; Miles Robinson &amp; Susan Robinson, Minor Bob Johnson/Gordon Robinson/Susan Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coming Out is Easy on Sesame Street [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miles Comes Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles Robinson finished his homework and headed out into the living room. He had something to say and was glad that all three of his parents were available so he could talk to them all at once.</p><p>Bob had come over as usual, and was hanging a picture on the wall while Mom and Dad made dinner. Miles had asked once why Bob always had to come over to put up pictures.</p><p>Mom had laughed. “Back when we first moved in, your Dad put up a picture that was slightly crooked. Bob teased him about it for days and now Gordon insists that Bob has to do it himself.”</p><p>“If he thinks he’s the only one who can put up a picture properly, I might as well let him prove it.” Dad put in. “It’s one less thing I have to do.”</p><p>“You can have this job back anytime you like,” Bob teased.</p><p>“Oh but you hang pictures so nicely,” Dad had said, reaching over to give Bob a kiss.</p><p>The memory made Miles smile. His parents were great, and the fact that they were unconventional had never been a problem. In fact, it was helpful. His parents’ relationship allowed Miles to feel secure in what he was about to tell them.</p><p>“Mom? Dad? Bob?” Miles said, looking at each of his parents in turn. “I have something to tell you guys.”</p><p>All three of Miles’ parents stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Miles.</p><p>“What is it?” Mom asked.</p><p>Miles grinned. “I’m number 83 on the periodic table.”</p><p>There was silence for a moment. Then Mom and Dad started to laugh while Bob looked puzzled.</p><p>Dad reached Miles to hug him first. Mom wasn’t far behind.</p><p>“We love you and we accept you, Miles,” Mom said.</p><p>Dad nodded.</p><p>“I love and support you too,” Bob said. “But, uh, I have no idea what that means. Can you say it again in plain English?”</p><p>Miles smiled as Mom and Dad started to laugh again. “Number 83 on the periodic table is Bismuth. Written as B. I. I’m bisexual.”</p><p>Bob smiled. “That makes two of us huh?” He held up his hand for a high five.</p><p>Miles high fived his second dad. “Only two of us? What about Linda, and Maria, and David, and…”</p><p>Bob laughed and gave Miles a hug. “Okay, it makes a lot of us,” he said.</p><p>Miles hugged all three of his parents once more. “Thanks for supporting me,” he said. “I love you guys.”</p><p>His parents smiled. “We love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>Sesame Street</em> has been brought to you today by the letters M and O and by the number 4.</p><p>I genuinely decided Miles was bi because I wanted him to come out like that. LOL.</p><p>Miles refers to Bob by name even though Bob is also his dad, because Miles was about four before Susan and Gordon and Bob realized that he considered Bob to be his dad as well. And by that point he had learned to call Bob, “Bob.”</p><p>Miles’ three parents are a triad, but Bob is also part of my OT6’s relationship. Susan is the only human on the street who identifies as straight. Gordon identifies as “I love Susan and I love Bob.” He’s not too worried about putting a label on it.</p><p>This fic and “Gabi Comes Out” take place in different continuities. This fic takes place in my main polyamory timeline. The Gabi one takes place in the canon timeline. But Gabi is bi in this timeline too. (And Miles is bi in that timeline.) She probably comes out about a year later.</p><p>The part about why Bob puts up pictures came from a conversation with Arytra.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068758">[Podfic of] Miles Comes Out</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb">klb</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>